1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat radiating assembly for a plasma display apparatus and a plasma display apparatus including the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a heat radiating assembly capable of efficiently radiating heat generated by electronic elements disposed on a signal transmission unit and a plasma display apparatus including the heat radiating assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatuses are flat panel display apparatuses that display images using a gas discharge phenomenon. Plasma display apparatuses have superior characteristics such as high image quality, small thickness, low weight, and wide viewing angle with large screens. Plasma display apparatuses of various sizes, including large sizes, are generally easy to fabricate.
In general, plasma display apparatuses include a plasma display panel, a frame disposed parallel to the plasma display panel, a circuit unit mounted on a rear portion of the frame to drive the plasma display panel, and a case that houses the plasma display panel, the frame, and the circuit unit.
In the plasma display panel, the circuit unit and the plasma display panel are electrically connected to each other by a signal transmission unit such as a tape carrier package (TCP) or a chip on film (COF). TCPs are formed by mounting a device such as a driving integrated circuit (IC) on a tape and packaging. COFs are formed by mounting a device on a film forming a flexible printed circuit (FPC). TCPs and COFs are flexible, and a plurality of devices can be mounted on each. By mounting a plurality of devices on each, a size of a circuit unit can be reduced.
Electronic devices mounted on the TCP or COF generate high temperature heat during driving of the plasma display panel. If the heat cannot be radiated sufficiently, the electronic devices may operate improperly, and cause problems when images are to be displayed on the plasma display panel. When the plasma display panel is driven in a high definition (HD) single scan method, the electronic devices mounted on the TCP or COF connecting the address driver of the circuit unit and the address electrodes generate even more heat than usual. The generated heat should be radiated to help maintain proper function of the plasma display panel.